¿Cómo decir adiós?
by H-Mimii
Summary: Mi nombre es Blaine. Creí tener la vida perfecta hasta que me di cuenta que aquella no era mi vida. Ya todo se volvió superfluo en mi vida, perdí a mi mejor amigo por intentar ser quien realmente soy al contarle mi más grande secreto, pero en cuanto pensé que todo estaba perdido un misterioso compañero nuevo llega a las puertas del colegio. ¿Quién será ese misterioso chico?


Amanecía cuando decidí levantarme de mi cama para mover las cortinas de mi habitación. Aún faltaba bastante para la hora en la que solía despertar, por lo que decidí contemplar un momento el amanecer y así no molestar a nadie en mi casa. Estoy seguro que si hubiera metido un solo ruido, mis hermanos mayores me hubieran destrozado.

No dormí aquella noche, no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, no me sentía cansado y no tenía deseos tampoco, no después de lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer. No lograba dejar mi cabeza en blanco. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho la tarde anterior, estoy casi seguro que nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza y decepción en mi vida.

Salí de mi cuarto en un momento prudente, quise ganar el baño por sobre toda mi gran familia y por primera vez en la historia estar listo antes que ellos. Era considerado el enclenque de la casa por lo que mis hermanos mayores arrasaban conmigo y me torturaban a cada momento.

Tengo dos hermanos mayores y una hermana pequeña. A veces mis hermanos se burlan y dicen que son dos hombres y dos mujeres en la familia. Pero hace tiempo que deje de seguirlos en sus bromas y ahora me dedico a ignorarlos por completo. Ambos están en la universidad, cursan diferentes carreras, pero están en el mismo grado debido a que son gemelos así que siempre han ido juntos en todo. Yo por mi parte aún sigo atascado en el colegio. Estoy en tercero y la verdad es que no veo la hora para irme de ese agujero de egos que es mi Instituto.

Salí victorioso del baño al notar que todos esperaban para ocuparlo. Uno de mis hermanos un poco irritado entro luego de que salí. Al llegar a mi habitación se me esfumo toda la alegría debido a que recordé porque entre primero al baño, el motivo por el cual no dormí y sobre todo, la razón por la que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés por salir de mi casa aquella mañana. Me quede ahí encerrado, listo para ir a clases, esperando por algún milagro y que nadie en la casa se acordara de mi, pero mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo muy rápido.

—Blaine. — Sentí un golpecito en la puerta — ¿Para qué te apuraste tanto en entrar primero al baño si ahora no bajas a desayunar? — consultó mi querida madre. Podría haberle contestado que tuve un pequeño lapsus y no recordaba que no quería ir al instituto aquel día, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para ella. Tendría que ir y no había nada que me salvara de ello —Baja pronto o quedaras sin desayuno. — advirtió y luego sentí que bajaba de vuelta al comedor.

Ni siquiera toque mi desayuno. Compartí la mesa con mi numerosa familia para que estos no sospecharan nada de mí. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo así que nadie notó que no emití palabra alguna o que no comí nada. En cuanto mi padre, un hombre de negocios, se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a partir a su trabajo, se pudo decir que el desayuno había finalizado y cada quien volvió a su vida. Todos le siguieron y se prepararon para marchar. Mis hermanos a su universidad, mi madre tenía que pasar a dejar a mí hermana al colegio antes de irse su trabajo junto con mi padre y yo, yo me iba a mi perdición.

Camine hasta el paradero cercano a mi casa. Nadie me acompañaba puesto que todos iban en direcciones diferentes. Aún así el lugar estaba atestado de gente, como era común cada mañana.

Fue un viaje igual que cualquiera, apretado como cada mañana, solo que yo me sentía como una bolsa de basura. Realmente no quería llegar, pero no tenía caso seguir evitando algo que tendría que llegar tarde o temprano, podría haberme devuelto a casa, nadie lo hubiera notado. Pero solo le hubiera pasado el cacho al siguiente día que no tenía ninguna culpa en esto. Me baje a duras penas del bus que aún seguía colapsado de gente e hice el último trecho de mi viaje a pie.

Cuando me acerqué al instituto, que se encontraba cercano a la calle principal de la ciudad, la cual a su vez era la región dominante del país, note más presencia de escolares como yo, que tenían el mismo rostro desganado por tener que madrugar para ir a un lugar que ni siquiera les apetecía.

Mi corazón comenzó acelerarse sin permiso. Se volvió loco de un momento a otro y aún no ocurría lo que yo tanto me temía, por un momento llegue a creer que me daría un infarto cuando tuviera que enfrentarme a aquella situación.

Entre al establecimiento y recorrí los pasillos que tímidamente se llenaban de alumnos. Me dirigí directamente a mi sala, pero eso fue el error más grave que pude haber cometido.

_¿Alguien realmente querrá conocer mi historia? Trata sobre un chico que llegó para quedarse. Es de esas personas que quieres tanto, que luego lo lamentas y aún así, no te arrepientes ningún solo día de ello._

Me detuve a unos metros de la puerta de mi salón al notar que él se encontraba justo afuera de nuestra sala, estaba conversando con algunos compañeros. Aún así noto mi presencia e irguió su cabeza y me observó con la misma mirada penetrante que me dedico el día de ayer, nunca me había mirado de esa forma antes. Siempre había sido dulce conmigo, se había encargado de alguna forma de cuidar de mí durante estos años en el instituto y probablemente ahora lamentaba haberlo hecho.

Hubiese querido decirle que hiciéramos de cuenta que nada de lo que ocurrió ayer fue cierto, debió ser lo más correcto en ese tipo de casos. Pero como iba a retractarme, si con solo verlo reafirmaba todo lo que le había dicho ayer por la tarde.

Sabía que probablemente nunca más me dirigiría la palabra, que le fuera repugnante ahora, pero la verdad era que me había declarado a mi mejor amigo y él ni siquiera pio me dijo, quise morir en ese instante y quiero morirme ahora.


End file.
